twins
by bumie Joy0103
Summary: kisah sikembar kyumin../kau tidak membutuhkan mereka/ bagaimana jika ternyata mereka saling mencintai tak peduli dengan status hubungan mereka/ KYUMIN FANFICTION slight jungmin
1. Chapter 1

**Twins**

**Pairing : kyumin slight jungmin**

**Cast:**

**Lee sungmin(cho sungmin)**

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Kim jungmo**

**Kim heechul(cho heechul)**

**Tan hankyung(cho hankyung)**

**And other**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing, cerita ini adalah milik saya dengan segenap imajinasi sempit yang saya miliki.**

**Genre: romance comedy**

**Warning:**

**YAOI(Boys love), typo(s), alur berantakan sesuai imajinasi author and ect**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Happy reading,,

.

Flashback

Sungmin pov

Aku menunduk dalam, sepertinya memperhatikan sepatu mahalku lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihat wajah sangar eomma.

"apa yang terjadi, CHO SUNGMIIN?" pekik eomma di depan wajahku, ia menarik kerah kemejaku dengan sedikit kasar dan itu tentu saja membuatku sangat ketakutan. Jangankan aku appa saja hanya akan diam jika sudah melihat eomma berapi-api, hanya kyuhyun lah satu-satunya orang yang berani menantang eomma.

"mianhe eomma,,"

Tangan ku gemetar, aku menunduk tak berani membalas tatapan mematikan eomma. jari-jariku gemetar meremas ujung seragam sekolahku. Dapat kurasakan tatapan menusuk benar-benar di layangkan eomma padaku.

"appa" dan satu-satunya orang yang paling kubutuhkan saat ini adalah appa. Jika ada appa, eomma pasti masih bisa sedikit di jinakkan.

"hiks,, mianhe eomma,,hiks" aku memandang eomma dengan tatapan anak kucing minta di kasihani, berharap ia akan sedikit luluh dengan aegyo andalanku, tapi ternyata tidak.

Aiss.. inilah resiko terlahir dari seorang laki-laki, apa lagi jika yang melahirkanmu itu adalah sosok cantik titisan iblis yang galaknya minta ampun seperti singa betina sedang melahirkan. Kau lihat apa yang terjadi padaku bukan? Ya, sekarang eomma ku ini benar-benar seperti ingin membunuhku bahkan ini masih dipintu setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu baru introgasi aku seperti ini.

"aishh,, sudahlah eomma,, menyingkirlah dari sana. Kau menghalangi jalanku. Tidakkah kau lihat anakmu yang super tampan ini sedang kesakitan ?"

Suara sosok makhluk yang lagi-lagi adalah titisan iblis menyadarkan eomma. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan memandang kyuhyun dengan wajah hawatir berbeda sekali dengan tatapan yang di layangkannya padaku tadi.

Aku memandang adik kembaranku itu dengan kagum sekaligus kesal. Bagaimana tidak, disaat keadaannya menyedihkan begitu masih berani berkata tidak sopan pada orang tua. Jika tidak kasihan dengan wajah setan yang menyedihkan itu pasti sudah kulayangkan pukulan kasih sayang ke kepala dengan otak jenius itu(?).

"aigoo.. kyunie~ah"

Eomma segera menghampiri kyuhyun dan memapahnya dengan hati-hati menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua rumah kami. Dan aku? Tentu saja aku masih berdiri di pintu memandang eomma dan adikku sesekali meringis melihat kyuhyun yang terseok-seok di sisi eomma.

Aku benar-benar menyesal, biar bagaimanapun aku adalah sumber penyebab kecelakaan kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar air mataku semakin mengucur deras.

"anda baik-baik saja, tuan.."

",,,,"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil saat kang ahjussii menepuk bahuku. Andai tidak ada kang ahjussii di belakangku sudah pasti aku menangis keras sekarang.

"gwanchana,,," ucapku, lalu melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku.

Ketika kakiku melewati sebuah ruangan bercat biru yang ku tahu adalah kamar kyuhyun, aku dapat mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari sana dengan sesekali suara eomma yang terdengar mencoba menenangkan anak itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menerobos pintu sialan ini dan menghambur untuk memeluknya tapi rasa takut lebih menguasaiku saat ini, mungkin akan lebih baik begini. Tidak usah menemui eomma atau kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kini, seminggu sudah kejadian itu berlalu, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku dan kyuhyun masuk sekolah.

Bingung?

Sejak saat itu eomma melarang kami datang kesekolah dengan alasan tidak ingin kyuhyun terluka lagi. dan selama itu pula aku terus di hiraukan kecuali saat mood sang Cinderella appa itu baik. meski eomma masih bersikap dingin padaku tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa bernafas lega, sadar atau tidak ternyata eomma masih peduli padaku, kan?

Pada awalnya aku kaget karna tiba-tiba eomma mendeklarasikan bahwa kami akan dipindahkan kesekolah lain, tepat dua hari setelah kejadian itu.

"hannie, mulai besok aku ingin putra mu ini dipindah kan dari sana, tempat itu dapat membahayakan kyunie ku,,"

Saat itu aku hanya bisa menatap kedua orang tuaku tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Walau dalam hati aku berontak sejadi-jadinya. Kyuhyun? Yah, setan kecil itu hanya memasang tampang datar seakan tak peduli dengan keputusan eomma. Saat aku melirik minta tolong padanya ia hanya menghadiahiku dengan seringai yang tampak menyebalkan di mataku.

"tak ada penolakan, cho sungmin" seolah dapat membaca pikiranku eomma menatapku tajam. nyaliku ciut seketika dan appa yang kuharapkan hanya tersenyum padaku dengan tangan yang terus membelai mesra rambut pirang istri cantiknya itu.

Dan asal kau tahu, hari itu aku benar-benar merutuki nasib yang lagi-lagi tak berpihak padaku,, aisshh.. tuhan sungguh tega menyiksa hambanya yang manis ini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti yang ku katakan tadi adalah hari pertama kami masuk ke sekolah baru yang di rekomendasikan eomma. Semua keluarga berkumpul di ruang makan, biasa,, sarapan pagi sebelum memulai aktivitas tapi tidak denganku. Saat ini aku masih mematut bayangan di cermin kamarku. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat membayangkan reaksi orang-orang ketika melihat penampilan ku nanti.

Aku sedikit membenahi letak kaca mata baca yang bertengger di hidungku lalu menyisir rambutku serapi mungkin, hingga sebuah suara yang merdu mendayu menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"yak..cho sungmin,, cepat keluar! Sampai kapan kau akan didalam, apa kau lupa kalau ini hari pertamamu di sekolah barumu,hah?"

Dan itu ternyata suara eommaku yang cantik.

"y ye, eomma, aku akan segera kesana"

Aku menegang, menyadari bahwa hari ini aku akan masuk sekolah baru yang aku belum tau seperti apa sekolah baruku itu. Dan sekali lagi aku melirik bayanganku di cermin sambil tersenyum berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"fighting, cho sungmin,,"

"fighting,,"

.

.

Aku melangkah menuju ruang makan dengan langkah ragu. Menarik napas sedalam mungkin sambil terus berkomat-kamit tak jelas untuk menghilang rasa gugup yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja bergelayut manja di pundakku.

" pagi,,,"

Aku membungkuk dan segera mendaratkan bokongku dikursi disamping kyuhyun, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung meraih roti di hadapanku melumurinya dengan selai vanilla kesukaanku dan melahapnya dengan rakus, efek dari rasa gugup mungkin.

Pada suapan terakhir aku reflek menghentikan kegiatanku. Oh,, ternyata sejak aku menampakkan wujudku di ruangan ini semua orang, maksudku orang tua dan adik kembaranku menatapku tanpa berkedip sedikitpun hingga tanpa sadar menghentikan kegiatan sarapan elegan mereka, sepertinya lebih menarik memperhatikanku, mungkin saja.

wajar saja karna aku bukanlah sungmin yang seperti biasanya melainkan sungmin si manusia aneh yang entah datang dari planet mana, oke.. yang terakhir cukup berlebihan.

"a,,apa?"tanyaku sedikit terbata.

Hei, siapapun orangnya pasti akan jadi salah tingkah jika di tatap seperti itu, apa lagi oleh keluargamu sendiri kecuali setan kecil yang duduk disampingku ini.

"apa kau salah makan obat, hyung?apa yang merasukimu, hyungku yang manis? Apa kau sebegitu frustasinya karna terlalu cantik dan punya banyak penggemar? Dan apa yang bla bla bla,,," kyuhyun memberondongiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak ku jawab satupun.

"astaga hannie,,, Mimpi apa aku semalam?"

"tenanglah chullie,, sarapan saja dulu, ne,,"

"yak,, cho hangeng! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang jika keturunanku jelek begitu"

"tapi dia tetaplah sungminnie kita, yeobo"

"aiss,, bagaimana mungkin dia berubah jadi alien seperti itu,,"

Oke, kata-kata eomma cukup membuatku memanyunkan bibir, kesal. Anaknya sendiri di hina begitu, dan kau tau si kyuhyun menyeringai senang padaku sekarang,

.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang, di sebuah sekolah elit ternama dikota ku tinggal, seoul. Tidak ku sangka ternyata eomma akan memilih sekolah ini untukku.

" baiklah cho sungmin, semoga harimu baik,,"

Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum memasuki pekarangan sekolah yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil ini. Di sampingku, oh sepertinya tidak tapi didepanku, adik kembaranku berjalan santai seperti di sekolah kami yang lama. 'Apa dia tidak gugup' pikirku.

Tetap mengekor di belakangnya itulah yang kulakukan dari tadi, hingga kami berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang ku tahu itu kantor kepala sekolah.

.

.

"kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini? Seperti bukan kau saja,, cih"

Saat ini aku dan kyuhyun sudah berada di mobil dan anak ini langsung melotot tak suka padaku.

"kau tidak suka? Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka kyu,,"

"kenapa bicara begitu? Bicaralah seperti biasa,, aku benar-benar merasa bersama orang lain, bahkan pelayanpun lebih enak dilihat daripada dirimu yang sekarang,"

Aku menunduk mendengar kata-kata pedas yang di ucapkan kyuhyun, tidakkah dia tahu kata-kata itu telah menyakiti hatiku.

"yak,, jangan menunduk seperti itu, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang lain" kyuhyun menatapku dengan sudut matanya sebelum kembali konsentrasi ke jalanan.

"bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kau pikir aku melakukan ini untuk siapa, untuk kebaikan siapa, hah?"aku menatap manusia menyebalkan itu dengan napas memburu menahan emosi, mataku sudah berkaca-kaca menampung air mata sedari tadi, mungkin saja sebentar lagi aku akan menangis.

"lagipula siapa yang memintaku untuk merubah penampilanku,,hiks"

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya menatap padaku dengan pandangan yang entahlah, aku tidak tau apa artinya. Kami sama-sama terdiam dan tentu saja aku masih menangis sesenggukan disisinya.

"maafkan aku, hyung" kyuhyun beringsut mendekatiku dan memelukku erat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Aku mengangguk pelan semakin menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa hangat bila berada dalam pelukan anak ini.

Aku tersenyum menatap wajahnya yang berada tepat di depan wajahku. Adikku ini ternyata benar-benar tampan, hampir saja tanganku meraih wajahnya sebelum,,

"jadi tadi itu kau menyindirku,," ucapnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedikit kasar dan kembali memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

"terserah,," aku mendelik tak suka padanya. Perlakuannya tadi hampir saja menyakiti kepala dengan otak pas-pasan ku ini.

Bisa-bisanya anak ini memasang tampang dinginnya padaku, dia pikir aku ini siapa. Hei, aku kakaknya, walaupun sekarang penampilanku berubah seperti alien tapi tetap saja aku adalah aku, cho sungmin tuan muda yang tampan mempesona.

.

Flasback off

.

.

TBC

.

Mianhe jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan-_- pala saya lagi mumet2 soalnya*curhat dikit*

Gomawo atas review kemaren readerdeul

.

.

.

My love for you

Bumie Joy0103


	2. Chapter 2

**Twins**

**Pairing : kyumin slight jungmin**

**Cast:**

**Lee sungmin(cho sungmin)**

**Cho kyuhyun**

**Kim jungmo**

**Kim heechul(cho heechul)**

**Tan hankyung(cho hankyung)**

**And other**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing, cerita ini adalah milik saya dengan segenap imajinasi sempit yang saya miliki.**

**Genre: romance comedy**

**Warning:**

**YAOI(Boys love), typo(s), alur berantakan sesuai imajinasi author and ect**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Happy reading,,

.

Flashback

Sungmin pov

Aku menunduk dalam, sepertinya memperhatikan sepatu mahalku lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihat wajah sangar eomma.

"apa yang terjadi, CHO SUNGMIIN?" pekik eomma di depan wajahku, ia menarik kerah kemejaku dengan sedikit kasar dan itu tentu saja membuatku sangat ketakutan. Jangankan aku appa saja hanya akan diam jika sudah melihat eomma berapi-api, hanya kyuhyun lah satu-satunya orang yang berani menantang eomma.

"mianhe eomma,,"

Tangan ku gemetar, aku menunduk tak berani membalas tatapan mematikan eomma. jari-jariku gemetar meremas ujung seragam sekolahku. Dapat kurasakan tatapan menusuk benar-benar di layangkan eomma padaku.

"appa" dan satu-satunya orang yang paling kubutuhkan saat ini adalah appa. Jika ada appa, eomma pasti masih bisa sedikit di jinakkan.

"hiks,, mianhe eomma,,hiks" aku memandang eomma dengan tatapan anak kucing minta di kasihani, berharap ia akan sedikit luluh dengan aegyo andalanku, tapi ternyata tidak.

Aiss.. inilah resiko terlahir dari seorang laki-laki, apa lagi jika yang melahirkanmu itu adalah sosok cantik titisan iblis yang galaknya minta ampun seperti singa betina sedang melahirkan. Kau lihat apa yang terjadi padaku bukan? Ya, sekarang eomma ku ini benar-benar seperti ingin membunuhku bahkan ini masih dipintu setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu baru introgasi aku seperti ini.

"aishh,, sudahlah eomma,, menyingkirlah dari sana. Kau menghalangi jalanku. Tidakkah kau lihat anakmu yang super tampan ini sedang kesakitan ?"

Suara sosok makhluk yang lagi-lagi adalah titisan iblis menyadarkan eomma. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan memandang kyuhyun dengan wajah hawatir berbeda sekali dengan tatapan yang di layangkannya padaku tadi.

Aku memandang adik kembaranku itu dengan kagum sekaligus kesal. Bagaimana tidak, disaat keadaannya menyedihkan begitu masih berani berkata tidak sopan pada orang tua. Jika tidak kasihan dengan wajah setan yang menyedihkan itu pasti sudah kulayangkan pukulan kasih sayang ke kepala dengan otak jenius itu(?).

"aigoo.. kyunie~ah"

Eomma segera menghampiri kyuhyun dan memapahnya dengan hati-hati menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua rumah kami. Dan aku? Tentu saja aku masih berdiri di pintu memandang eomma dan adikku sesekali meringis melihat kyuhyun yang terseok-seok di sisi eomma.

Aku benar-benar menyesal, biar bagaimanapun aku adalah sumber penyebab kecelakaan kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar air mataku semakin mengucur deras.

"anda baik-baik saja, tuan.."

",,,,"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil saat kang ahjussii menepuk bahuku. Andai tidak ada kang ahjussii di belakangku sudah pasti aku menangis keras sekarang.

"gwanchana,,," ucapku, lalu melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku.

Ketika kakiku melewati sebuah ruangan bercat biru yang ku tahu adalah kamar kyuhyun, aku dapat mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari sana dengan sesekali suara eomma yang terdengar mencoba menenangkan anak itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menerobos pintu sialan ini dan menghambur untuk memeluknya tapi rasa takut lebih menguasaiku saat ini, mungkin akan lebih baik begini. Tidak usah menemui eomma atau kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kini, seminggu sudah kejadian itu berlalu, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku dan kyuhyun masuk sekolah.

Bingung?

Sejak saat itu eomma melarang kami datang kesekolah dengan alasan tidak ingin kyuhyun terluka lagi. dan selama itu pula aku terus di hiraukan kecuali saat mood sang Cinderella appa itu baik. meski eomma masih bersikap dingin padaku tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa bernafas lega, sadar atau tidak ternyata eomma masih peduli padaku, kan?

Pada awalnya aku kaget karna tiba-tiba eomma mendeklarasikan bahwa kami akan dipindahkan kesekolah lain, tepat dua hari setelah kejadian itu.

"hannie, mulai besok aku ingin putra mu ini dipindah kan dari sana, tempat itu dapat membahayakan kyunie ku,,"

Saat itu aku hanya bisa menatap kedua orang tuaku tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Walau dalam hati aku berontak sejadi-jadinya. Kyuhyun? Yah, setan kecil itu hanya memasang tampang datar seakan tak peduli dengan keputusan eomma. Saat aku melirik minta tolong padanya ia hanya menghadiahiku dengan seringai yang tampak menyebalkan di mataku.

"tak ada penolakan, cho sungmin" seolah dapat membaca pikiranku eomma menatapku tajam. nyaliku ciut seketika dan appa yang kuharapkan hanya tersenyum padaku dengan tangan yang terus membelai mesra rambut pirang istri cantiknya itu.

Dan asal kau tahu, hari itu aku benar-benar merutuki nasib yang lagi-lagi tak berpihak padaku,, aisshh.. tuhan sungguh tega menyiksa hambanya yang manis ini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti yang ku katakan tadi adalah hari pertama kami masuk ke sekolah baru yang di rekomendasikan eomma. Semua keluarga berkumpul di ruang makan, biasa,, sarapan pagi sebelum memulai aktivitas tapi tidak denganku. Saat ini aku masih mematut bayangan di cermin kamarku. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat membayangkan reaksi orang-orang ketika melihat penampilan ku nanti.

Aku sedikit membenahi letak kaca mata baca yang bertengger di hidungku lalu menyisir rambutku serapi mungkin, hingga sebuah suara yang merdu mendayu menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"yak..cho sungmin,, cepat keluar! Sampai kapan kau akan didalam, apa kau lupa kalau ini hari pertamamu di sekolah barumu,hah?"

Dan itu ternyata suara eommaku yang cantik.

"y ye, eomma, aku akan segera kesana"

Aku menegang, menyadari bahwa hari ini aku akan masuk sekolah baru yang aku belum tau seperti apa sekolah baruku itu. Dan sekali lagi aku melirik bayanganku di cermin sambil tersenyum berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"fighting, cho sungmin,,"

"fighting,,"

.

.

Aku melangkah menuju ruang makan dengan langkah ragu. Menarik napas sedalam mungkin sambil terus berkomat-kamit tak jelas untuk menghilang rasa gugup yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja bergelayut manja di pundakku.

" pagi,,,"

Aku membungkuk dan segera mendaratkan bokongku dikursi disamping kyuhyun, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung meraih roti di hadapanku melumurinya dengan selai vanilla kesukaanku dan melahapnya dengan rakus, efek dari rasa gugup mungkin.

Pada suapan terakhir aku reflek menghentikan kegiatanku. Oh,, ternyata sejak aku menampakkan wujudku di ruangan ini semua orang, maksudku orang tua dan adik kembaranku menatapku tanpa berkedip sedikitpun hingga tanpa sadar menghentikan kegiatan sarapan elegan mereka, sepertinya lebih menarik memperhatikanku, mungkin saja.

wajar saja karna aku bukanlah sungmin yang seperti biasanya melainkan sungmin si manusia aneh yang entah datang dari planet mana, oke.. yang terakhir cukup berlebihan.

"a,,apa?"tanyaku sedikit terbata.

Hei, siapapun orangnya pasti akan jadi salah tingkah jika di tatap seperti itu, apa lagi oleh keluargamu sendiri kecuali setan kecil yang duduk disampingku ini.

"apa kau salah makan obat, hyung?apa yang merasukimu, hyungku yang manis? Apa kau sebegitu frustasinya karna terlalu cantik dan punya banyak penggemar? Dan apa yang bla bla bla,,," kyuhyun memberondongiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak ku jawab satupun.

"astaga hannie,,, Mimpi apa aku semalam?"

"tenanglah chullie,, sarapan saja dulu, ne,,"

"yak,, cho hangeng! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang jika keturunanku jelek begitu"

"tapi dia tetaplah sungminnie kita, yeobo"

"aiss,, bagaimana mungkin dia berubah jadi alien seperti itu,,"

Oke, kata-kata eomma cukup membuatku memanyunkan bibir, kesal. Anaknya sendiri di hina begitu, dan kau tau si kyuhyun menyeringai senang padaku sekarang,

.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang, di sebuah sekolah elit ternama dikota ku tinggal, seoul. Tidak ku sangka ternyata eomma akan memilih sekolah ini untukku.

" baiklah cho sungmin, semoga harimu baik,,"

Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum memasuki pekarangan sekolah yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil ini. Di sampingku, oh sepertinya tidak tapi didepanku, adik kembaranku berjalan santai seperti di sekolah kami yang lama. 'Apa dia tidak gugup' pikirku.

Tetap mengekor di belakangnya itulah yang kulakukan dari tadi, hingga kami berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang ku tahu itu kantor kepala sekolah.

.

.

"kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini? Seperti bukan kau saja,, cih"

Saat ini aku dan kyuhyun sudah berada di mobil dan anak ini langsung melotot tak suka padaku.

"kau tidak suka? Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka kyu,,"

"kenapa bicara begitu? Bicaralah seperti biasa,, aku benar-benar merasa bersama orang lain, bahkan pelayanpun lebih enak dilihat daripada dirimu yang sekarang,"

Aku menunduk mendengar kata-kata pedas yang di ucapkan kyuhyun, tidakkah dia tahu kata-kata itu telah menyakiti hatiku.

"yak,, jangan menunduk seperti itu, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang lain" kyuhyun menatapku dengan sudut matanya sebelum kembali konsentrasi ke jalanan.

"bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kau pikir aku melakukan ini untuk siapa, untuk kebaikan siapa, hah?"aku menatap manusia menyebalkan itu dengan napas memburu menahan emosi, mataku sudah berkaca-kaca menampung air mata sedari tadi, mungkin saja sebentar lagi aku akan menangis.

"lagipula siapa yang memintaku untuk merubah penampilanku,,hiks"

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya menatap padaku dengan pandangan yang entahlah, aku tidak tau apa artinya. Kami sama-sama terdiam dan tentu saja aku masih menangis sesenggukan disisinya.

"maafkan aku, hyung" kyuhyun beringsut mendekatiku dan memelukku erat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Aku mengangguk pelan semakin menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa hangat bila berada dalam pelukan anak ini.

Aku tersenyum menatap wajahnya yang berada tepat di depan wajahku. Adikku ini ternyata benar-benar tampan, hampir saja tanganku meraih wajahnya sebelum,,

"jadi tadi itu kau menyindirku,," ucapnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedikit kasar dan kembali memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

"terserah,," aku mendelik tak suka padanya. Perlakuannya tadi hampir saja menyakiti kepala dengan otak pas-pasan ku ini.

Bisa-bisanya anak ini memasang tampang dinginnya padaku, dia pikir aku ini siapa. Hei, aku kakaknya, walaupun sekarang penampilanku berubah seperti alien tapi tetap saja aku adalah aku, cho sungmin tuan muda yang tampan mempesona.

.

Flasback off

.

.

TBC

.

Mianhe jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan-_- pala saya lagi mumet2 soalnya*curhat dikit*

Gomawo atas review kemaren readerdeul

.

.

.

My love for you

Bumie Joy0103


End file.
